disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arihnda Pryce
Arihnda Pryce is the secondary antagonist who appears in the third season of Star Wars Rebels ''before once again appearing as the tertiary antagonist of the fourth and final season. She is the Planetary Governor of Lothal. Background Personality Arihnda Pryce is an ambitious human woman who looked down upon her Lothalian roots. While she was from Lothal, she had no interest of remaining on Lothal. She sold out her homeworld to the Emperor and allowed the Empire to make Lothal their local headquarters in the Lothal Sector. She placed her own ambitions and career aspirations over the interests of her people; this stood in contrast to her deputy ruler, Maketh Tua, who genuinely cared for the people. She rarely visited Lothal and only returned to her homeworld because the planet had become a haven for rebels about two years. Her position as a planetary governor gives her an inflated ego that she derides imperial officers such as Kallus and Konstantine, adhering instead to Thrawn, holding him in high regard that she never questions his orders, which is interesting as most Imperials hold alien species in low regard. Abilities * '''Combat Training: '''Prior to becoming a governor, Pryce was apparently an Imperial cadet and received some instruction in hand-to-hand combat. She retains proficiency in this regard, though she was no match for Sabine in a fight. She can stand up to an experienced fighter like Rex. Role in the Series Season One Governor Pryce made no appearances in the first season but was mentioned by the Imperials who govern Lothal. She was absent from Lothal due to business on Coruscant and she left Maketh Tua in charge during her absence. Season Three Governor Pryce makes her debut in the third season of the series. It's revealed in ''Steps Into Shadow that she returned to Lothal sometime after the death of Maketh Tua. Sometime after the Duel on Malacor, Arihinda met with Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin to discuss the growing threat of the Rebel Network. Tarkin agreed with her assesment that it's becoming a major threat to the Empire and asked her what she was going to do about it. Pryce told Tarkin she would like to bring in the Seventh Fleet. Tarkin reminds her that Admiral Konstantine's fleet is already purisng the Rebels with Agent Kallus. Pryce tells Tarkin that while Konstatine has proven himself competent, he is more politican than soldier and she needs someone who sees a bigger picture. She later arrives at Agent Kallus's command ship with Grand Admiral Thrawn in tow. Thrawn quickly sets to work to destroy the growing Rebellion. Later, Pryce discovers that cadets intended to desert the empire in an academy training TIE pilots. She discovers that the rebel spy was Sabine Wren. Sabine succeeds in K.O in Pryce by eluding her and escaped. In "An Inside Man", Pryce has Thrawn inspect the Imperial Factory on Lothal for sabetuers who have been sabotaging Imperial Vechicles. Season Four Some time later, after the Imperial blockade shoots down a fighter force of X-Wings and Y-Wings attempting to attack the Imperial Armory Complex, Pryce has Rukh and her forces hunt for the surviving pilots, soon capturing Rebel leader Hera Syndulla, who Pryce brings back to the Capital City for interrogation. However, during the interrogation, as Pryce takes pleasure in torturing Hera and giving her a truth serum to spill the beans about the location of the Lothal Rebels' hidden base, Thrawn is summoned to speak to the Emperor on Coruscant regarding the TIE Defender project and funding for it being pulled to fund the construction of the DS-1 Orbital Battle Station instead. With Thrawn gone, Pryce is caught off-guard when Kanan, Ezra, and Sabine arrive to rescue Hera and escape. Pursuing them in her AT-AT walkers to the city's fuel depot, Pryce orders her men to fire on the fuel pods, despite their objections as to the consequences if they do. This results in the entire fuel depot going up in flames, but Pryce learns that Kanan was killed in the explosion. Satisfied, she decides to hold a parade to celebrate Kanan's death, but upon being contacted by Thrawn, he is furious to discover her actions. Pryce tries to downplay it by revealing Kanan's lightsaber to prove he's dead, but Thrawn scolds her that the loss of the fuel depot puts the TIE Defender project out of business, so the funding will go to the Death Star instead. Thrawn warns Pryce that when he returns to Lothal, she will be facing severe punishment, if not execution for her actions. Now fearing for her life if she does not find some way to regain Thrawn's good favor, Pryce learns that Ryder is offering to give up the location of their hideout in return for amnesty. Taking up the offer, Pryce arrives with Rukh and her forces to capture the Rebels, but it turns out that she was lured into a trap and that Ryder only baited her into coming to the rebel hideout so that they could take her into custody. When Ezra has the Rebels flee into a cave, she gives orders to Rukh and her men to bring Ezra back alive, but to kill the rest. However, she soon is horrified when several Loth-Wolves emerge from the cave and begin tearing her Stormtroopers apart in a ferocious rampage to aid the Rebels, while her transports are shot down by Hera in the Ghost. Pryce herself is soon captured by the Loth-Wolves and brought back before Ezra, pleading for mercy, asking him to not let the wolves devour her, and Ezra gives Ryder the privilege of arresting her. With her surviving troops having surrendered, Pryce is taken into Rebel custody, and is used to grant the Rebels access to the Capital City, under threat of being fed to the Loth-Wolves if she refuses, so they can summon all the Imperial garrison troops into the central command center to launch into the sky and destroy in one fall swoop to liberate Lothal. However, Rukh survived the attack from the Loth-Wolves, disables the city's planetary shields, and contacts Thrawn, who returns earlier than expected, threatening to bombard the capital if Ezra does not surrender to him. However, while Ezra willingly turns himself into Thrawn and is brought before the Emperor, Pryce remains behind as Zeb kills Rukh while the rest of the rebels restore the shields, and several Purrgils wipe out the Imperial blockade, leaving only Thrawn's Star Destroyer, which they then prepare to launch into hyperspace, taking Ezra and Thrawn with it. With the Capital City safe, the blockade destroyed, and the main dome with all her troops in it about to be launched into the sky and destroyed as well, Pryce is given the offer to join the Rebels, but Pryce instead chooses to go down with her men, remaining loyal to the Galactic Empire and facing death with dignity, looking out the viewport one last time before the dome is destroyed, taking her and all the remaining Imperial troops on Lothal with it. Video Games ''Star Wars: Force Arena Governor Pryce is the assist character for Grand Admiral Thrawn, available as a Unique card. Trivia *Originally, Arihnda Pryce was supposed to make her debut in "The Siege of Lothal" and die instead of Maketh Tua, but this earlier version was cut from the final film. *Pryce bears a striking resemblance to Soviet Colonel Irina Spalko from ''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. *Pryce's rank plaque is identical to Governor Tarkin's―a row of six blue tiles over a row of three red and three gold―even though he technically outranks her as a Grand Moff (or regional governor), whereas Pryce is only a planetary governor. ** Additionally, several promotional images erroneously show Pryce wearing an admiral rank plaque. Gallery Star Wars Rebels Season Three 20.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Three 22.jpg Thrawn and Price.jpg Steps Into Shadow 7.jpg Arihnda Pryce With Titus.jpg The Antilles Extraction 11.jpeg The_Antilles_Extraction_22.jpg The_Antilles_Extraction_24.jpg Arihnda pryce preparing the torturer.jpg The-Antilles-Extraction-Pryce-vs-Sabine.png The Antilles Extraction 14.jpeg The Antilles Extraction 20.jpeg Kallus & Pryce.jpg An Inside Man 19.jpg Arihnda Pryce With Yogar Lyste.jpg An Inside Man 2.jpg Zero Hour 35.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season 3 “Mid-Season“ Trailer 5.jpg Zero-Hour-Thrawn-at-his-Finest.png Zero_Hour_94.jpg Thrawn Pryce Skerris.jpg Pryce_reports_to_Thrawn_FotD.png Kindred 04.jpg Rukh_Pryce.jpg Rukh and Pryce.jpg Pryce_Thrawn.jpg Jedi Night 06.jpg Jedi Night 10.jpg Jedi Night 18.jpeg DUME 01.jpeg Star-wars-rebels-411-dume-pryce-thrawn.jpg SWR Finale 4.jpg Ryder Pryce Kallus.jpg Family Reunion and Farewell 37.jpg|Governor Pryce in her last moments SWR Imperials.jpg Governor_Pryce_Card.jpg SWR Season 4 poster.jpg Kindred concept 8.jpeg Pryce-SW Authentics.jpg External links * Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Villains Category:Star Wars villains Category:Galactic Empire characters Category:Females Category:Politicians Category:Deceased characters Category:Adults